Doro Hagane
Appearance: A big muscular man with ripped muscles. Doro has brown eyes. His brown with silver roots hair is a wild hair style where it is very messy along with a big beard. He wears almost all leather. He wears a long sleeved leather jacket with a brown T-shirt that is so tight, you can see his abs. A leather pants completed with a leather belt with a buckle shaped like 2 War Hammers. Doro wears a Leather hat similar to Cowboys. Aura: A Brown Aura. His hair starts to turn silver and back whether he gets angry. Personality: Doro is very honest and kind. But he is very disciplined and practical. Due to his OCD and perfectionists' nature, Doro enjoys cleaning and organising his things. He is often very stubborn, refusing to change his decisions once he makes it. He values friendship and loyalty very much. Backstory: Weapons: Primary Weapon: 1st Form: Twin War Hammer Form A 2 gigantic war hammer heads on a handle attached to a chain. The chains are attached to a pair of metal bracelets. On the side, you can see revolving chamber in the hammer head for Dust Usage. Only thing going for this is it's huge size and weight. The Hammer can use Dust to wrap the Hammer's head to deal extra damage. But within the Hammer is additional small chamber holding Gravity Dust. 2nd Form: Mini Guns Form Each Hammer Head opens up to reveal a 6 barrels mini gun. The Handles shorten to becomes the trigger. The Mini Guns are attached to Doro's forearms. 3rd Form: Inactive Form: Mini Hammer The Hammer Head shrinks to become smaller. Secondary Weapon: Shiv Gun A silver Magnum with a blade under the barrel. It is capable of shooting bullets and Dust. Semblance: His Semblance is Unearth the World His semblance is a earth based semblance. Using it, Doro can manipulate all forms of metals, earth and stone around him. Strength: - Can manipulate 10-20m around him - Can cause mini fissures, shape metal into weapons Weaknesses: - Requires him to spread out his Aura to cover the area he is manipulating. - Rough Control ( Currently due it's sheer power, Doro cannot control this power well enough. ) - Energy Consumption ( Only when he manipulates not when he spread his Aura ) - Cannot affect weapons and Dust or anything on one's person due to Aura. Fighting Style / Abilities: His style is to overwhelm one with brute strength and speed. His fighting style is similar to Kratos from God of War in terms of the daggers. Doro will remain in the rear as his fighting style is too destructive due to hammer's sheer weight. Using his Shiv Gun, Doro usually uses Close Range Gun-Fighting Style which focuses on well, close range gun fights. He tends not to use the blade under the barrel but it comes in useful in times. Strength: - Powerful - High Stamina - High Endurance - Powerful Melee and Range Weaknesses: - Slower in running ( Uses Strength to overcome slow attack speed ) - Destructive Fighting Style - Trivia: Doro means Dirt which is brown in colour. Hagane means Steel which is usually a Silver colour His theme is the element of Earth and metal. Category:RWBY Lore-Friendly Category:Kurojime Category:Kurojime RWBY